Park Twin
by Jilan
Summary: Pada dasarnya Jimin selalu merasakan apa yang Taehyung rasakan walaupun benang merah melilit hubungan mereka. MinV!Twin KookV


Keduanya tumbuh sehat, lahir dalam keluarga terpandang dan kaya tidak membuat mereka menjadi pribadi sombong dan serakah. Yang lebih tua penuh dengan percaya diri, tegas dan pantang menyerah, menggambarkan sang ayah bagaikan duplikat nyata dalam keluarga. Sedangkan yang muda penuh dengan kelembutan dan senyuman manis yang memabukan. Primadona yang disukai banyak orang persis ibu nya sewaktu muda dulu. Mereka berdua si kembar yang selalu membuat sekitar mereka bahagia karena aura hangat dan pancaran kasih sayang serta peduli mereka. Mereka si kembar yang membuat siapapun jatuh cinta, dan mereka si kembar yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Park Jimin dan Park Taehyung. Gambaran sempurna bagi semua orang.

Jimin tidak tahu kapan semua itu dimulai. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan ia tidak ingin tahu, sungguh. Yang ia sadari bahwa ia menyayangi adiknya melebihi ia menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Bahkan jika ada dua pilihan yang melibatkan dirinya dan sang adik, ia rela berkorban dan menjadikan adiknya sebagai prioritas utamanya. Baginya kebahagiaan adiknya adalah satu. Satu dengan kebagaiaannya.

Pagi itu Jimin selalu melakukan rutinitasnya, olahraga dibelakang rumah luasnya. Membentuk otot adalah kegiatan utamanya dihari libur. Berbeda dengan adiknya yang lebih memilih mengamati hyung nya sembari memakan cookies kesukaannya dengan teh hangat yang ia seduh sendiri. Taehyung sudah selesai dengan percobaan memasaknya. Lebih tepatnya ia berusaha membuat cookies seperti kesukaannya. Park Taehyung sangat pandai memasak makanan manis. Dan Jimin yang awalnya tidak suka manis berubah menjadi maniak manis karena adik manisnya.

"Hyung, istirahatlah dulu. Aku membawa jus jeruk kesukaanmu. Aku juga membuat cookies hyung. Ayo istirahat dulu." rengekan Taehyung sudah menjadi makanan keseharian Jimin. Anehnya, Jimin sangat menyukai rengekan Taehyung entah itu berada disituasi apapun.

"Baiklah. Apapun untuk bayi manisku." Jimin berjalan pelan dan duduk disamping Taehyung yang tersenyum lebar. Taehyung sangat dimanja oleh Jimin maka dari itu ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dipanggil bayi manis oleh Jimin. Ia menyukai semua panggilan sayang dari keluarganya.

Jimin mengambil sepotong cookies dari piring putih dipangkuan Taehyung. Menggigit cookies tersebut dengan ukuran besar dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat. Semua yang Taehyung buat memang tidak pernah mengecewakan. Masakannya enak dan Taehyung sangat suka itu. Terlebih ekspresi Taehyung saat ia terlihat menyukai kue buatannya. Mata bulatnya berbinar dan matanya menyipit lucu membuat Jimin tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi tembam adiknya.

"Enak seperti biasa Tae. Manis tapi.." Taehyung bergerak gelisah membuat Jimin terkekeh.

"Tapi apa hyung? Tidak enak bilang saja hyung." Taehyung menunduk.

"Tapi lebih manis yang membuatnya." diakhiri dengan cubitan di pipi Taehyung yang membuat pipinya memanas.

"Ah hyung selalu mengatakan itu." Taehyung memajukan bibirnya, matanya menyipit membuat Jimin terkekeh.

"Aku hanya mangatakan yang sebenarnya. Tae memang manis dan imut." Jimin mencubit pipi Taehyung pelan. Taehyung tidak menolak sentuhan Jimin, karena sentuhan Jimin sendiri sudah menjadi candu baginya. Baginya Jimin merupakan orang yang paling berharga di dunianya yang indah.

"Hehe hyung tampan." Taehyung membawa tangan lentiknya meraup wajah Jimin, masih dengan senyum manis yang memabukkan dan diiringi dengan kecupan pipi si sulung.

Semuanya berada pada zona nyaman yang menyenangkan. Cukup dengan adanya Taehyung dan Jimin maka dunia mereka akan lengkap. Mereka si kembar non identik yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dan mereka si kembar non identik yang membuat hari semakin berwarna.

"Hyung aku mau bertanya." Taehyung memeluk pinggang berotot Jimin kemuadian menidurkan dirinya dipaha Jimin. Memeluk Jimin dengan nyaman tidak peduli dengan keringat yang Jimin hasil kan saat olahraga.

"Apa yang ingin Tae tanyakan?" Jimin memainkan rambut halus Taehyung membuat Taehyung semakin nyaman berada disisi Jimin.

"Apa kita akan selalu seperti ini? Maksudku kita akan menikah dan mengurusi semuanya sendiri. Aku tidak dapat memikirkan jika aku tidak denganmu hyung. Aku menyayangimu, apa aku sanggup untuk berpisah denganmu?" Taehyung mendongak, menatap Jimin yang juga menatapnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Pancaran kasih sayang jelas memantul dari keduanya.

"Walaupun kita sudah mempunyai kehidupan masing-masing, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu Taehyungie, hyung tetap akan menjagamu dan hyung akan selalu membawamu kedalam pelukan hyung saat kau ketakutan. Hyung selalu menyayangimu dongsaeng."

Taehyung tersenyum hangat. "Hyung aku akan menikah satu bulan lagi." Ujarnya menatap hyungnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung tahu. Kau pasti bisa melewatinya. Jungkook hyung orang yang baik bukan? Kau pasti senang sekali." Jimin menangis. Air matanya menetes, mengalir dan jatuh ke pipi Taehyung.

Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis. Ia tidak pernah mengecewakan orang tuanya begitu pula Jimin. Mereka tidak pernah mengecewakan ayah dan ibu mereka. Sama seperti sekarang, Taehyung bahkan Jimin hanya terdiam saat tahu jika Taehyung akan dinikahkan dengan Jeon Jungkook. Pria mapan anak teman ayah mereka. Taehyung hanya tersenyum kaku kala itu dan Jimin hanya terdiam mengetahui itu.

Kembar dan tak terpisahkan membuat mereka sukar melepas diri satu sama lain. Kembar dan selalu bersama membuat mereka mempunya ikatan kuat yang sulit terlepas bahkan jika benang merah ikut bergabung diantaranya. Kembar dan saling menyayangi membuat mereka tidak bisa untuk mengikhlaskannya. Namun mereka harus. Mereka harus melepaskan diri mereka, ikatan mereka dan keikhlasan mereka. Mereka harus. Keadaan memaksakan mereka dan tidak dapat mereka patahkan begitu saja.

Satu bulan dilalui dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat membuat Taehyung takut. Terlalu cepat dan dia belum menyelesaikan rencananya bersama Jimin. Daftar yang harus dilakukan anak kembar itu belum selesai. Hanya satu namun ini yang paling berharga. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan itu namun waktu yang mereka butuhkan tidak akan cukup.

Taehyung sungguh manis dan cantik menggunakan balutan jas putih yang kontras dengan Jungkook dialtar sana. Rambut caramelnya terlihat halus jika disentuh, pipinya merona karena efek make up. Keadaan Taehyung bisa dikatakan tidak baik-baik saja. Ia sakit. Ya, ia sakit. Jimin hyungnya memilih pergi meninggalkannya. Jimin tidak akan datang ke pernikahannya. Ia lebih memilih terbang ke Jepang. Menginggalkan dirinya disini ditengah kesakitannya.

Jimin tidak benar-benar mengerti seberapa Taehyung butuh dirinya. Jimin tidak tahu jika bukan hanya Jimin saja yang merasakan luka itu. Bahkan Taehyung lebih terluka atas apa yang terjadi. Semuanya. Jeon Jungkook memang terlihat seperti pria baik. Atau bahkan dia pria baik yang dengan tulus menerimanya. Namun semua tidak tahu nantinya bukan? Dan Taehyung sangat mengharapkan hyungnya ada. Jimin hyungnya yang selalu mengertinya.

"Ya, saya bersedia." ucapan dari Taehyung merupakan akhir dari segalanya. Akhir dimana ia terikat dengan benang merahnya sendiri. Dengan Jeon Jungkook. Lelaki mapan yang lebuh tua empat tahun diatasnya. Dan Taehyung melepaskan masa bebasnya pada umur 21 tahun. Masa dimana seharusnya ia menikmati perguruan tinggi incarannya. Seharusnya, ya seharusnya.

Jungkook menatap lelaki manis didepannya. Jeon Taehyungnya mulai saat ini. Lelaki yang akan selalu ia jaga, lelaki yang akan selalu ia sayangi dan lelaki yang akan menjadi prioritas utamanya mulai saat ini.

Namun kehidupan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya bukan? Takdir adalah kuasa Tuhan dan Taehyung ataupun Jungkook tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya. Mereka hanya menjalankan dirinya sebagai aktor dunia. Yang dapat mereka lakukan hanyalah menahan nafsu duniawi yang datang terlampau sering.

Jungkook sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Taehyung sepenuh hatinya pada hari pernikahannya. Ia berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan Taehyung semampunya. Namun, ia kalah sendiri dengan nafsunya. Ia kalah dengan dunia ini dan nalurinya sebagai lelaki. Ia kalah. Ia yang dahulu selalu bersikap lembut dengan pancaran kasih sayang yang luar biasa ke Taehyung sekarang sirna. Taehyung bukan lagi prioritasnya saat lelaki itu mengenalkannya pada temannya.

Min Yoongi, lelaki manis berparas rupawan yang jelita. Lelaki yang mengalihkan pandangan Jungkook yang awalnya hanya terpaku pada istrinya menjadi berpaling. Berpaling kepada Min Yoongi yang entah atau tidak sengaja menebarkan pesonanya pada Jeon Jungkook.

Dan Taehyung bukan lelaki bodoh untuk mengerti keadaan. Hatinya sakit. Disaat ia sudah mulai mencintai suaminya namun hal tak terduga terjadi. Ia merasa gagal menjadi istri yang baik. Ia gagal menggenggam janji suci. Bukan Taehyung yang gagal namun Jungkook yang gagal menjaga janji sucinya di depan pendeta empat tahun silam. Salahkan Taehyung jika ingin melepaskan Jungkook sekarang ini?

Jungkook mengunyah makanannya pelan. Sesekali menatap istrinya yang diam membisu. Tidak seperti biasanya bukan?

"Setelah ini aku ingin berbicara kepadamu hyung." Jungkook hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Setelahnya, Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk berdua dikamar mereka. Taehyung mentap Jungkook rindu. Rindu saat Jungkook memeluk dirinya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan padanya dulu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sayang?" Taehyung tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang seakan-akan mencintainya dan menyayanginya.

"A-aku ingin kita bercerai hyung."

Jungkook terdiam. Menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan menusuk. Matanya melebar dan tajam. Rahangnya mengeras dan tentu itu bukan suatu yang bagus bagi Taehyung.

"Atas dasar apa kau menceraikanku?" Jungkook terkekeh sengit membuat Taehyung menatapnya tidak percaya. Senyuman itu bukan senyuman yang selama ini Jungkook berikan padanya. Tatapan itu bukan tatapan lembut Jungkook. Nafasnya tercekat. Menatap nyalang dan takut dihadapannya.

"K-kau tidak mencintaiku lagi hyung. Kau dan Yoongi hyung melakukannya di belakangku." Mungkin Taehyung terlihat tegar menghadapinya, namun di hatinya ia berteriak sakit dan memanggil saudara kembarnya. Park Jimin.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menceraikanku Tae? Kutekankan, kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku. Saat kau menerima pernikahan kita dahulu berarti kau masuk kedalam duniaku dan kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari duniaku Taehyung." Jungkook menyeringai sedangkan Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook marah. Ia tidak peduli sungguh.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini." Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju pintu.

"Duduk kembali atau aku akan berbuat kasar padamu." Taehyung tidak mengindahkan ucapan Jungkook. Ia tetap berjalan keluar. "Kau yang memilih semua itu Jeon Taehyung."

BRAKK

Punggung Taehyung terhempas dan terbentur pintu. Wajahnya mengatakan bahwa perbuatan kasar Jungkook sangat menyakitnya. Jungkook hanya terdiam dan kembali malayangkan tamparannya pada Taehyung. Bukan sekali dua kali, namun berkali-kali diselingi dengan tendangan, jambakan dan tinjuan.

"Kau yang membuatku mengeluarkan iblis dalam diriku yang sudah lama terpendam Taehyung-ah. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika kau terluka sekarang ini." dan Taehyung hanya mampu menangis. Ia butuh Park Jimin.

"Jimin hyung.." ucapnya lirih sebelum Jungkook kembali menendangnya.

Lelaki berambut hitam dengan wajah rupawan itu menarik kopernya sendiri. Bertahun-tahun tinggal di luar negaranya membuat dirinya merindukan kota kelahirannya, merindukan orang tuanya dan merindukan adik kesayangannya. Ia membayangkan bahwa adiknya pasti membenci dirinya yang pergi begitu saja. Namun apa daya dia tidak ingin merusak moment adiknya, tidak sama sekali. Ia takut jika ia mengatakan akan pergi waktu itu, adiknya akan merengek seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan boneka singanya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya dilain sisi. Beaseiswa yang dicapainya sungguh menjadi penawar bagus untuk melanjutkan kariernya.

Jimin mencari ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namjoon dan Seokjin hyung sahabatnya sudah berjanji menjemputnya di bandara. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan kecil untuk ayah, ibu dan adiknya. Membayangkannya saja membuat Jimin tidak sabar untuk menemui mereka. Apalagi kembarannya, ia memang tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Taehyung semenjak dia pergi. Akan sangat disayangkan jika ia kembali ke Korea karena rengekan adiknya bukan?

"Jimin-ah!" teriakan heboh Seokjin membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Seokjin membungkuk meminta maaf sedangkan Namjoon dan Jimin meringis melihatnya.

Seokjin dan Namjoon mendekat, menghampiri Jimin dan memeluknya sebentar. Pasangan yang kini telah menikah itu membuat Jimin semakin merindukan orang-orang terkasihnya.

"Jepang sangat menarik bagimu Jim? Kau betah sekali tinggak disana." Ujar Namjoon sembari merangkul Seokjin ke dekapannya.

"Begitulah, aku hanya tidak ingin konsentrasiku buyar begitu memikirkan kalian semua terutama adik manisku. Dan hyung tolong jangan bermesraan di depan ku." Jimin merotasikan matanya malas melihat kelakuan suami-istri itu. Sedangkan yang dituju hanya terkekeh.

"Baik, mari kami antar pulang." Jimin mengangguk semangat tentu saja.

Sudah satu minggu Jimin berada di Korea Selatan. Ibu dan ayahnya sangat senang atas kepulangan anak pertama nya. Mereka mengisi kekosongan yang selama ini terjadi. Namun, satu minggu ini ia belum bisa menemui adiknya. Adik manisnya seolah menghindari dirinya. Apakah Taehyung membencinya? Walaupun Jungkook mengatakan bahwa Taehyung sedang pergi ke luar negeri bersama Ibu Jeon tapi Jimin merasa tidak seperti itu yang terjadi.

Wajah Jungkook mengatakan sebaliknya. Ia tahu pasti ada disembunyikan oleh suami adiknya itu. Apakah Taehyung mengatakan pada Jungkook jika ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jimin? Taehyung pasti sangat kecewa terhadapnya bukan? Ia bukan hyung yang baik untuk Taehyung. Namun sungguh Jimin sangat merindukan Taehyungnya. Dan perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Taehyung sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah adik dan suaminya. Setelah mendapat alamat tersebut melalui ayahnya tentu saja.

Entah kenapa jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang, semakin ia dekat dengan rumah adiknya maka jantungnya berdetak tidak pasti. Perasaannya sakit. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan itu semua. Ia tidak bodoh sungguh. Dahulu Jimin sekalu merasakannya saat Taehyung sakit dan sedih. Ikatan mereka begitu kuat sehingga perasaan sebiji jagung saja mereka bisa merasakannya satu sama lain.

Jimin sampai di depan rumah Jungkook. Ia masih mempertimbangkan untuk masuk. Saat Jimin hendak keluar dari mobilnya, Jungkook keluar pergi dari rumahnya bersama seorang lelaki yang Jimin yakini jika lelaki pucat itu adalah Yoongi sunbaenya dulu. Bagaiamana Jungkook mengenal Yoongi?

Setelah memastikan jika keduanya pergi. Jimin bergegas masuk kedalam rumah mewah tersebut. Satu kata dibenaknya. Sepi, sangat sepi. Kemana perginya para penjaga dan maid disini? Tidak mungkin bukan jika Taehyung yang membersihkan rumah sebesar ini sendiri? Langkahnya memelan. Mengetuk pintunya dan membunyikan loncong di dekat pintu. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

Dengan perlahan Jimin mendorong pintu utama keluarga Jeon muda itu. Entah lupa atau bagaimana, Jungkook tidak mengunci pintu tersebut. Langkahnya menyusuri lantai satu rumah tersebut. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Perasaannya semakin tidak menentu dan ia sungguh tidak mengharapkan hal buruk terjadi, khususnya pada adiknya.

Langkah Jimin semakin berani menuju kamar-kamar dirumah tersebut. Ia mengeceknya satu per satu. Kamar utama Jungkook ia buka dan disambut dengan bau seks yang sangat menyengat. Bukankah Taehyung pergi? Kenapa ruangan ini seperti baru dipakai bercinta? Pikirnya dalam hati. Terasa dilantai satu ia tidak menemukan apapun, ia berjalan menuju lantai dua. Matanya membelak saat melihat lantai dua yang sangat jauh dari kata bersih. Berbeda dengan lantai satu yang sangat bersih dan tertata. Lantai dua rumah ini penuh dengan pecahan vas, piring bahkan gelas diujung sana. Bahkan ada darah mengering dilantai.

"Taehyung-ah. Ini hyung." Jimin semakin yakin jika ada yang tidak beres dengan rumah tangga adiknya.

"Hyung..." Jimin mendengarnya. Ia mendengar suara lirih adiknya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak dengan kencang.

"Taehyung, kau dimana?" Teriak Jimin panik.

Knock Knock Knock

Suara tersebut berasal dari kamar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Jimin bergegas membuka pintu tersebut. Mendorongnya dengan keras beberapa kali. Ia tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang sakit yang ia pikirkan hanya keadaan Taehyung di dalam sana. Sungguh ia sangat mencemaskan adiknya.

BRAKK

Jimin membelakan matabya begitu melihat seseorang yang berbaring di dinginnya lantai. Park Taehyung, adiknya berbaring di lantai dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Jimin berlari, memangku Taehyung yang sangat lemas. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak teratur begitu melihat genangan darah keluar dari kepala bagian belakang adiknya.

"Hyung, bogoshipo. Sakit hyung.." Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya saat Taehyung mencengkram kemeja Jimin. Tanpa Jimin sadari jika air matanya sudah menetes membasahai pipi Taehyung.

"Bertahanlah sayang, adik hyung pasti kuat." Jimin menggendong Taehyung dengan cepat melewati anak tangga. Keadaan Taehyung sangat membuatnya sakit.

Taehyung semakin memeluk dirinya kepada Jimin. Ia kesakitan. Mental dan fisiknya sama-sama sakit. Ia ingin bertahan namun ia hanya bisa menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan. Baginya bertemu dengan Jimin merupakan hal terindah dalam dirinya sebelum pergi.

Jimin menghubungi ayah dan ibunya. Menceritakan apa yang ia temui hari ini dirumah adiknya. Tangan ayahnya terkepal. Ia tidak terima putra manisnya mendapatkan semua ini. Ia tidak menerimanya sungguh.

Seokjin keluar dari ruangan Taehyung. Seokjin selaku dokter yang menangani Taehyung hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Air matanya menetes. "Taehyung ingin bertemu denganmu Jim." Jimin tersentak dan masuk kedalam ruangan adiknya. Melihat keadaan adiknya yang sangat jauh dari kata baik.

"Hyung.. Bogosipo." Taehyung kembali mengulangi kalimatnya. Ia merindukan hyungnya sangat merindukannya.

"Taehyung akan baik-baik saja. Taehyung anak kuat bukan? Taehyung tidak mungkin meninggalkan hyung tampanmu ini bukan?" Jimin menghapus air matanya. Menatap Taehyung yang mengatur napasnya berat walau oksigen mengalir padanya.

"Hyung peluk aku." Jimin membawa dirinya duduk disamoing Taehyung dan memindahkan Taehyung untuk bersandar di dadanya. "Aku rindu sekali padamu hyung. Kau nakal, kau meninggalkanku di dunia yang kejam ini. Kau meninggalkan ku, tapi aku bersyukur kau kembali dan bertemu denganmu sekarang." Taehyung menarik napasnya pelan.

"Maafkan hyung meninggalkan mu ne? Hyung salah, seharusnya hyung mengatakannya padamu. Membiarkanmu merengek pada hyung dan membatalkan pernikahan kalian. Harusnya seperti itu bukan sayang? Maafkan hyung Park Taehyung." Air mata Jimin mengalir begitu saja. Senyuman Taehyung semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah. Jika saja ia egois dan menentang ayah dan ibunya waktu itu. Jika saja ia mengatakan jika ia pergi saat itu. Ia rela menjadi tameng untuk Taehyung keluar dari perjodohan bodoh itu. Jika saja ia tidak terlambat melakukan itu maka Taehyung tidak akan berbaring lemah disini.

"Hyung tahu tidak apa yang paling berharga di dunia ini?" Taehyung tersenyum tulus walaupun ujung bibirnya robek dan lebam.

"Ayah dan ibu mungkin?" Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Aku menyayangi ayah dan ibu tentu saja. Namun, aku sangat menyayangimu hyung. Kau menempati ruangan khusus dihatiku. Kau sebagian dari diriku. Kau dan aku sama. Kau dan aku satu darah, jantung bahkan hati. Kita berdua sama. Aku sangat menyayangi Jimin hyung." Taehyung kembali menarik nafasnya berat.

"Begitupula dengan Taehyung. Taehyung menempati satu tempat khusus di hati hyung. Taehyung selalu menjadi yang utama di hati hyung." Taehyung tersenyum sangat cantik.

"Hyung aku mengantuk, jaga ayah dan ibu. Aku ingin istirahat dipelukanmu hyung." Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya memeluk erat Taehyung dengan segenap hatinya. Ia mencoba ikhlas dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun itu sangatlah susah. Ia sangat susah merelakan adiknya. Dimana ia tidak mendengar detak jantung adiknya lagi, nafas adiknya lagi dan mata cokelat adiknya menutup sempurna. Adiknya pasti sedang istirahat bukan? Nanti pasti dia akan bagun lagi bukan?

"Taehyung-ah, hyung mencintaimu, hyung menyayangimu." Jimin mengecup kening Taehyung erat dan memeluknya erat untuk terakhir kali. Karena ia tahu jika Taehyung sudah bebas diatas sana. Maka Jimin harus tersenyum tanpa melihat adiknya kesakitan lagi. Park Taehyung dengan segala tingkah manjanya adalah adik kesayangan Park Jimin. Separuh dari hidup Park Jimin dan selalu menjadi yang utama di hati Park Jimin.

FIN

Bisa dibilang ini publish pertamaku setelah sekian lama tidak publish di FFn. RnR please~


End file.
